


Scorched

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sunburn, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Holly gets a sunburn in an uncomfortable place, and Dan offers her some creative pain relief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle Prompt Stack. Keywords used: sunburn, cute, fingering, sunshine

"I don't believe I burnt my bottom." She rubbed her eyes against the inside of her arm and let out a protracted sigh of great annoyance. Their beach vacation was officially ruined - they'd been forced to retreat to their rented house while he tried to soothe her.

Dan made a sympathetic cooing sound as he spread sunburn ointment upon Holly's now red backside, turning down the bedside lamp so she could rest. "It's not your fault! You fell asleep!"

"I don't know how it happened. I was lying there reading, trying to get warmer, and the next thing I knew I was dreaming about bears."

Dan hunched forward to kiss her shoulderblade. "Bears?"

"Bears looking for honey,"she shrugged. "Weird dream."

"I bet," he said, wiping his hands upon his torn jeans. "You're cute when you're dreamy. Your butt's super toasty," he declared, scooting over and lying beside her upon the bed. "So that leaves out sitting down out. So...do you wanna nap? 

She curled up against his side. "Actually..." She kissed the crook of his neck. Dan raised an eyebrow. One kiss turned into half a dozen, and his clothing being shed along the side of the bed. He tugged the straps of her tank top down before taking a pink nipple between his lips. She smelled like the ocean, still - somehow like the warmth of the sun. Her breathing turned choppy as he tickled the little bit of flesh with his tongue - Holly's fingers dug hard into the mattress. They both knew she couldn't be rolled to her back, so Dan used his hands on her, his big palms gentle as they stroked her belly and flanks before delving lower.

She made a soft, sobbing sound of surrender as he slipped his fingers between the plump softness of her labia, finding warmth and heat. The tip of his middle finger ghosted over her clitoris until she clutched his hair, pulling, making him moan around her breast.

The dance was one of familiarity - comfortable familiarity, not contemptuous routine. As always he understood what she wanted, how hard to press, how gently to touch her. One finger, then two, slipped inside of her and began to thrust - his right hand began to rapidly, gently stroke her clit. She called out - a bawling cacophony that was his name and a fond curse all at once. Dan made a quiet, encouraging sound as she cried out and arched her back, muscles squeezing down tight on him before spasming as she made guttural, joyous sounds of pleasure.

Dan withdrew his fingers gently, then licked each digit clean, reveling in the taste of her. He was so caught up in enjoying her that when Holly slipped down the bed, kissing his belly and chest, Dan thought to dissuade her and tell her he was satisfied just to make her feel better.

"Holly!" he chanted softly. And when she took him into her mouth the heat that overtook his mind was like tasting the sun.


End file.
